Playing The Game To Your Heart
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: Three famous soccer players worldwide all have one thing in common...They all love a certain beautiful and sexy WWE diva.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note-Okie people...Bare with me...This is my first ever wrestling/soccer cross over! So...I've always loved the game of soccer and my three favorite players right now are Fredrik Ljungberg, Cristiano Ronaldo and David Beckham...Most of you guys don't know them because well I think that most of you guys don't watch soccer...**Anywayz go check out pics of all three of them if you have no idea what they look like**...This is a four-shot basically I'm writing three One-shots that are based on a couple...ach one of the three will be a new couple...This one is Fredrik Ljungberg/Maria Kanellis...Then Ashley/Beckham...Then Trish/Cristiano Ronaldo and then the last one of all three of them together in one final chapter! This is different and I hope you guys like it...And I did a vote and this is how the couples came up...So i din't pick them...Anyways hopefully you guys will like it! Don't forget to check pics of them if you wanna know what they look like...I think this is allowed...Tell me if it isn't! I don't own anyone! **READER'S PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

**I choose you**

Fredrik Ljungberg slowly walked into an England night club with his friends from Arsenal. He was depressed because he just ended a long relationship with his girl friend. The reason the two broke up was because he learned that she was just with in it for the money and not for them as a couple. His friends wanted to make him feel better so they took him to a night club so he can have some fun through this depressing time for him..

He just wanted to sit at home and sulk because he didn't want to party. His life was passing before his eyes and he didn't want to have fun in this depressing time. Freddie sighed because he was giving up on his life and love because it hasn't been good to him as of late. Tonight, he didn't want to go through the chaos of single woman throwing themselves at him because he didn't want to meet these gold diggers. Sometimes he just wanted to meet someone that didn't know who he was…That would probably mean that they would be in it for the love and not for the fame and money.

They all took a seat around a table as he looked at he woman in the bar that were basically throwing themselves at them. He thought that maybe he could have a night of peace in London but as usual he was wrong. The Arsenal winger never had a minute of peace because fans always followed him around everywhere...Never leaving him to have some alone time. He looked as all these woman danced erotically around him, trying to see if he had actually noticed any of them. He sighed because he didn't want these woman around him. He just wanted someone who didn't know who he was and was not trying to be looked at…But where could he find that. This never happened because all the woman threw themselves at him.

He looked around the room till his eyes landed on a gorgeous brunette who was partying with her friends. The woman was really beautiful and paid no attention to the Arsenal winger because she was paying to much attention to her girls. His mouth dropped as he saw this beautiful girl dance and have fun without trying to be noticed. He blushed when he saw a beautiful smile appear on her face. He was falling for this girl without ever meeting her.

"Freddie…Don't fall in love again…Your only going to get hurt in the end' His mind screamed but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. This was to good to be true…Maybe she could be the one. One of his friends noticed he was staring at someone and followed his gaze.

"Freddie…Who are you looking at?" His friend and fellow Arsenal player Tomas Rosicky asked as he looked at him.

"Her…" Freddie said as Tomas looked at the beautiful brunette in the crowd.

"What about her?" Tomas asked confused as Freddie smiled.

"She doesn't notice or recognize me…And she's beautiful" Freddie said as Tomas raised his brow.

"Your losing me…" Tomas said as Freddie chuckled.

"She's the first girl who doesn't know who I am…She's not throwing herself at me as most girls do…There's something abut her" Freddie said as Tomas looked at him.

"Then go for her" He said as Freddie looked at him. He smiled.

"I can't…I don't want anything to happen…" Freddie said as Tomas sighed.

"Freddie…In life…You get hurt…I know your hurting right now because you just ended a long and serious relationship…But you need to move on…And if there's something about her that you like…Go for it….Because you don't want to regret this moment for the rest of your life always thinking that you gave up on the possible 'one" Tomas said as Freddie sighed.

"Your right" Freddie said as Tomas smiled.

"Now go and get her if you want her so bad" Tomas said as Freddie nodded.

"Okay…Yeah…Hopefully I won't make a fool of myself as I do...Like fall" Freddie said as Tomas started to laugh.

"She might find it charming…Like your falling for her" Tomas said as he started to laugh. Freddie glared at him as he stood up and walked over to the brunette. All the girls in the club watched as the Arsenal winger walked up to the brunette in the middle of the dance floor.

A slow song came on as Freddie tapped the brunette on the shoulder. She turned to face him with a smile planted on her face. Freddie looked down as he blushed once again.

"Hey…I wanted to know if you would join me in a dance" Freddie said as he looked down to avoid eye contact with her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure…Okay with you Michelle" She said as Michelle nodded and walked away. Freddie looked up to be met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two started to dance to the slow music.

"By the way I'm Fred...But my friends call me Freddie" He said as the two continued to slow dance. She smiled at him and nodded and looked past him to see many pissed off woman in the bar.

"I'm Maria…Yeah…Should I like run and hide or something because everyone is glaring at me" Maria said as Freddie chuckled . She then laughed herself.

"Yeah…That happens when you're dancing with a top soccer player in England" Freddie said as Maria's jaw dropped.

"So your like a giant celebrity in England…And well Europe" Maria said as Freddie nodded.

"Well kind of…You didn't know this…" Freddie said as Maria shook her head no. Freddie smiled.

"Nope…I'm from the US so I don't know a lot about football in England and all that…These woman are going to shoot me…Or do something" Maria said as Freddie laughed. He was having a good time with her and when the slow song stopped the two continued to dance to the next slow song.

"So what are you doing in little old England anyways?" Freddie asked as she smiled.

"I'm a WWE diva and were doing some shows in London this week" Maria said as Freddie's eyes lit up.

"So your also…Some kind of celebrity" He said as Maria nodded.

"You can say that…" Maria said as Freddie laughed. She giggled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So…Mr. Freddie…Um…I never got your last name" Maria said as Freddie laughed.

"It's Ljungberg…I'm from Sweden" He said as Maria smiled.

"So Mr. Ljungberg…How did you find me when you have all these beautiful ladies after you" Maria said as Freddie smiled. He looked at Maria.

"Well…Your by far the prettiest girl out here…And also you aren't throwing yourself to me…That means that you might not be interested in fame or money" Freddie said as Maria giggled.

"Well…I do have my own money…And how do you know I'm not in it for the fame?" Maria said seductively as Freddie laughed. He knew she was lying and smiled at her.

"Because I have a feeling that your lying…" Freddie said as Maria laughed.

"Ok…So why are you having these feelings about me?" Maria asked as Freddie eyes went wide.

"Umm…Yeah…Hmm" Freddie said as he started to sweat and get nervous. That's when he looked down and Maria smiled at him.

"So…Mr. Ljungberg" Maria said as Freddie sighed.

"I'm just psychic...Going with my conscience" Freddie said as Maria laughed.

"Yeah right..." Maria said as the two continued to dance and talk throughout the night. The last song of the night came on and Freddie wanted to do something.

"Maria...Can I ask you something?" Freddie asked as Maria nodded.

"Sure...Go ahead" Maria said as Freddie nodded.

"Umm…Well…When I saw you...I was instantly attracted to you…You seemed different then other girls…And you know kind of liked you…And I wanted to talk to you…And I don't know but would you go out with me" Freddie said as Maria's mouth dropped. She wasn't expecting that answer at all. Freddie wiped his hands on his pants to remove the sweat from them.

"Freddie…I uh…Wow…Wasn't expecting that…I just met you on the dance floor right now…This is way to fast for me…I don't know if I like you like you because I just met you" Maria said as Freddie sighed and nodded.

"Okay…" He said as he nodded and sadly smiled at her. The last song of the night ended right after Maria and Freddie pulled apart from one another. He turned away and started to walk outside of the nightclub as he heard Maria call for him.

"Freddie…I'm really sorry…It's to fast" Maria said as Fred smiled at her and nodded.

"It's okay Maria…" Freddie said as he flashed her an adorable smiled before turning on his feet and left the club leaving behind a sad Maria.

After he left the club, Freddie let out a giant sigh of relief as a sad expression appeared on his face.

'OK…Now I'm really giving up on love and dating' He thought sadly as he entered into the car which would be his ride home. He stayed quiet throughout the ride until he was dropped off at his house in Hampstead, England. He then entered the house and took a shower before he got ready for bed.

'Nice going Ljungberg…' He though at he closed his eyes and sleep consumed him.

Maria paced around her hotel room as she couldn't fall asleep because of a certain someone that was on her mind. She sighed and grabbed her phone and wanted to call someone that she knew that would help her. She dialled the number and waited till they picked up.

"Hello…" Linda McMahon said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Linda…It's Maria Kanellis…Can I talk to Vince?" Maria asked.

"Sure…Vince…Phone" Linda yelled as she called him to come to the phone.

"Hello…Maria…What's up?" Vince asked as he talked into the phone.

"Vince…I need your help with something" Maria said as she told Vince what she wanted.

Fredrik Ljungberg awoke the next day to the sun shining through his window and into his bedroom. He awoke and sighed as Maria popped into his mind. He got out of his bed and went downstairs to the family room and popped onto the couch. He turned on the TV and a commercial for the WWE went on and Maria appeared on it.

'The God's sure does hate me' Freddie said as he rubbed his face with his hands. That's when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and sighed as he answered it. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing right in front of him.

"Maria…" Freddie said as he looked at Maria. She smiled at him.

"Hey Freddie…" Maria said as she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here…How did you get here?" Freddie asked as he looked at her. She looked at him and a smile appeared on her face.

"Well…I got Vince to help me on this…I asked him to find out where I could reach you...So he made a couple of calls and some Arsenal players said I could reach you at your house...Because I wanted to talk to you about something" Maria said as Freddie nodded and looked at her as she stood in his doorway. Soon a single rain drop fell from the sky and landed on Freddie. He looked up as rain started pouring from above. He looked at Maria once again.

"What do you want to talk about?" Fredrik asked as he looked at Maria as she soon started to get drenched by the rain.

"Freddie…After yesterday night…I couldn't stop thinking about you for the rest of the night…" Maria started as Freddie looked at her.

"And…" Freddie said as he motioned Maria to continue. She blushed a little and smiled.

"Well…You are hot and a really great guy that I just met…This might be to fast but I need to go with what I feel…And I feel like I might like you to…" Maria said as she looked up with a little smile and rosy cheeks. His eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"Do you mean that?" Freddie asked as Maria nodded.

"Yeah…I like you Freddie…And I think we started off on the wrong foot…I would like to try again if you would" Maria said as she looked at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I would love to" Freddie said as Maria smiled. Maria then shocked him by pulling the Arsenal star close to her as the two kissed while getting soaked by the rain falling above them. This was a start of something new.

**End first one-shot!**


	2. Playing the game

Author's note- Okay…Here is part number two…Beckham and Miss Ashley (I love you Ashley…Your so hot…Be mine forever…Like Vanessa Hudgens…Tiff is going to kill me!) Back on track now… So if any of you are FIFA watchers you know that Italy rocks There probably going to be eliminated when they face a hard team…But oh well! Another disappointing year for the Italians LOL…I hate writing romance…I'm into more 'Angst and destruction' now! Anyways…I sadly don't own anyone! They all own themselves and this is not true in any way…Just thoughts about three of my favorite sexy divas! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! GO ITALIA! And **READER'S PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Playing the game**

"Ashley…Hurry your little ass up…" David Beckham said as he ran onto the Real Madrid soccer field with a soccer ball in his hands. He was spending his day with his best friend and fellow WWE diva Ashley. The two met a couple of years ago in a bar and they've been the best friends ever since. The two decided to go to the soccer field to play around but Ashley was being slow…As usual.

"Shut up…So what do you want do Dave" Ashley said as she jogged to him and stood beside him. She would never admit this but she has always liked her best friend. She knew this was wrong…But when you are with someone for that long mostly every day of your life…It's hard for you not to have special feelings for them. He smiled at Ashley as she smiled back at him. He always thought Ashley was extremely beautiful and was so proud of her when she won the diva search competition.

"Were going to play a game…You versus me" Dave said as Ashley's eyes went wide. Dave smiled as he looked at Ashley's facial expression because he remembered the last time they tried to play soccer and Ashley lost the game horribly.

"No Dave…Do you remember what happened last time when we played?" Ashley asked as she looked at him. Dave smirked at her as he shook his head.

"Nope…Don't have the faintest idea what your talking about Ash…Can you remind me?" Dave said as he laughed. Ashley glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to play soccer with him because…Well…Let's see…Oh yeah he's one of the greatest soccer players in the world and well she's just some WWE diva. 

"Does 24-0 remind you of anything jackass?" Ashley said as Dave laughed. She turned around and punched him in the arm as hard as she could. Dave laughed as it had no effect on him and Ashley sighed.

"Come on…I'll treat you to lunch after this little game" Dave said as Ashley shook her head. Dave smiled as he saw she was losing her control on this situation. She then let out a huge sigh.

"It better be a huge and expensive lunch" Ashley said as Dave smiled at her. He then gave her a giant hug. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. He then put the ball on the ground and passed it to her. 

"We'll do an easy match today Miss Ashley…We'll just do penalty kicks for fun…Five shots each…The one who gets the most in wins…And the one whose not shooting is in net…Okay" Dave said as Ashley laughed.

"Okay…But don't go hard on me…Or I might have to pull some new wrestling moves…Like last month when I nearly made you cry because I put you in that arm lock…" Ashley said as she started to laugh. Dave glared at her as Ashley was laughing hysterically.

"You want to play like that Ash…Well I'm going full force on you then" Dave said as Ashley's eyes went wide and she shut her mouth. Now it was his turn to laugh at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Mr. Beckham…I'm going first…Called it jackass" Ashley said as Dave smirked at her. He jogged to the net and got ready as Ashley was stretching her body and legs. She smiled as she put the ball on the ground near the penalty kick area and looked at him. 

"You ready Dave…" Ashley said as Dave smiled. Ashley then swung her leg back and kicked the ball as hard as she could and the ball went into the air and directly into the net. Dave was shocked as he saw the ball went straight past him and directly into the net. Ashley started cheering as she scored as Dave looked at her.

"Nice goal Ash…" Dave said as he got the ball and passed it back to Ashley. She put the ball on the penalty area again and kicked the ball once again at the net. This time, Dave reached out and saved the ball from going inside the net. Ashley cursed as Dave laughed. 

"Nice try…Your getting good at this…Last time you couldn't get a shot on the net…" Dave said as Ashley glared at him.

"YOU'RE SO FUNNY DAVE…NOT" Ashley yelled as Dave laughed as he passed the ball back to her so she can take her third shot. She but the ball back in its place as she kicked the ball for a third time. Dave did another save as Ashley was getting pissed.

"Ashley…Calm down" Dave laughed as Ashley sighed.

"This is hard…" Ashley said as Dave smirked at her. He passed her the ball and she placed it on the marker again. She took in a deep breath as she hit the ball as hard as she could. Dave went flying in the air and saved it once again as Ashley fell down and banged her head on the ground. Dave passed her the ball again.

"Come on Ashley one more shot baby…" Ashley got up and looked at him weird because he called her 'baby'. She shook it off and sighed as she got the ball. She then had a plan and strategy to score.

"Come on Ashley…One more shot" Dave sighed as Ashley got more pissed and started to freak out. Dave went to Ashley to try and calm her down but what happened next caught him off guard. Ashley faked the whole scene and shot the ball to confuse him…And it worked. She shot the ball and even though it passed him…She missed the net. Dave laughed at her as Ashley shook her head in disbelief.

"Nice try Ashley…Next time hit the net…" He said as she glared at him. She then jogged to the net and gave Dave the ball as she got ready in goal. He put the ball on the penalty area and waited till Ashley gave him the thumbs up. She nodded her head as Dave ran to the ball and blasted it right on goal. It went soaring in as Ashley's eyes went wide.

"You're expecting me to save that Dave…" Ashley said in disbelief as Dave laughed. Ashley grabbed the ball and passed it to him as she got prepared in net again. Dave blasted the ball again as Ashley dove in the air and got a hand to it and saved it from going in. Dave was in shock after the beauty save that Ashley just accomplished.

"Good job Ash…Nice save you did" Dave said as Ashley wiped her hands on her shorts to get some dirt off. She grabbed the ball and passed it back to him. He put the ball down and kicked it softly this time. The ball went in as Ashley chuckled.

"I gave you an easy one Ash…" Dave said as Ashley smiled.

"I know Dave… I know" Ashley said as Dave smiled. She grabbed the ball and passed to him. He blasted the ball again as it went in at the speed of light. Ashley dived for it but couldn't get to it as it went in.

"Good try Ash…One more left…Then we'll go to lunch because we all know you just want to eat" Dave said as Ashley's mouth dropped. He laughed as Ashley mocked him and got the ball. She passed it to Beckham and he grabbed it and put it on the penalty area again. 

"Come on Dave…Give me your best" Ashley said as Dave smiled at her. 

"You don't want to see my best…" Dave said as Ashley nodded. 

"What…You to chicken?" Ashley said as Dave glared at her.

"That's it…No stopping me now" Dave said as Ashley smiled at him.

"Like I'm scared…" Ashley said as Dave smiled. Ashley got warmed up in net.

"Should be…" Dave said as he looked at Ashley. He then ran to the ball and blasted the ball as hard as he could. The ball went flying in the air as it went to high and hit the cross bar but when it came down from hitting the crossbar…It knocked Ashley directly back of the head knocking her out. The ball ended up in the net as it hit Ashley because she basically headed it into her own net. She fell to the floor holding her head as Dave's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit…Ash you okay…" Dave said as Ash started to tear. He ran to her and checked on her as she lay knocked out on the floor. He knelt down and laid her on his lap.

"It hurts bad…But I'm okay though…Dave…I just got the wind knocked out of me" Ashley said as she sniffled. Dave rubbed the back of her head to relieve the pain. She smiled as Dave then wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

"How do you feel Ashley?" Dave asked as Ashley smiled.

"I think my head's numb?" Ashley said as Dave laughed.

"You get that feeling a lot…Don't you?" Dave said as he started to laugh. Ashley's mouth dropped as she hit Dave in the arm.

"You're so mean! But I guess I kind of set myself up for that" Ashley said as Dave started to laugh.

"Yeah…You did" Dave said as Ashley smiled at him. She then got off his lap and stood up. She felt better now. She let her arm out so Dave can get up and he did.

"What about my lunch?" Ashley said as she saw Dave jog to the net so he could get the soccer ball.

"Yeah…We'll go later" Dave said as he jogged ahead of her.

"No…I want to go now" Ashley said as she trailed behind him. 

"Ashley…I'm tired…Can we go later" Dave said as Ashley shook her head. 

"No…Now" She said as she kept walking behind him. Dave rolled his eyes. 

"FINE…We'll go now" Dave said as Ashley smiled.

"Thank you Dave…I love you…" Ashley said as she started to laugh as Dave laughed.

"Yeah…I love you to…Like your fat ass likes food…" Dave said as he started to laugh. Ashley's mouth dropped and she shook her head. 

"That's it…" She yelled as she ran to Dave and jumped on his back forcing him to the ground.

"Ah…" He yelled as him and Ashley came crashing to the ground.

"You're getting it…" She said as she grabbed his arm and put him into an arm lock like she did before. Dave's eyes widened when he saw exactly what she was doing and yelled when he felt a pain enter his arm.

"No…Not again…Please Ashley…" He said as he screamed out in pain. She laughed as she saw him suffer and put more pressure on his arm because of it.

"Not until I hear you tap…" Ashley yelled as Dave started to tap.

"I tap…I tap…" He yelled as he tapped harder. Ashley smiled at him as she let go of him. Dave then held his arm in pain as Ashley smiled at herself. She stood over his body and bent down to him.

"Were going to lunch now Dave…Okay" Ashley said as she smirked. She turned around and started to walk out of the soccer field when she heard Dave talk.

"Oh really…" He said as Ashley turned around to be only tackled by Dave. The two friends fell on top of each other as Dave came out on top. He pinned Ashley's arms above her head and used his legs to pin her legs. Dave smiled as Ashley squirmed trying to break out of the hold.

"Crap…I'm stuck you jackass…" Ashley said as she started to laugh. Dave smiled at her and looked in her eyes.

"Good…Who has the advantage now?" Dave said as Ashley laughed.

"You do…Now what do you want…" Ashley said as Dave smiled.

"How do you know I want something?" Dave teased as Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Because I know you…" Ashley said as Dave laughed.

"Okay…You got me…First off were going to go to lunch later…Next you must say that I'm the greatest soccer player in the world…And the hottest" Dave said as Ashley sighed.

"Okay…Fine were going to lunch later…And you're the…Uh…Ugliest and worst soccer player ever" Ashley said as she smirked. Dave laughed as he looked into Ashley's eyes.

"You've got to say it…" Dave said as Ashley cursed under her breath. 

"Fine…You're the hottest soccer player and the greatest" Ashley said as she rolled her eyes. Dave smiled as he looked at her.

"Good…" Dave said as he smiled. He looked at Ashley and smiled as he devoured her beauty with his eyes. He didn't know what came over him but he leaned down and pressed his lips to Ashley's. Ashley was in shock but kissed back anyways. It just felt right. After awhile Dave pulled apart in shock.

"Ashley…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I didn't know what came over me" Dave said as he got off Ashley and stood up. He rubbed his hands over his eyes as he sighed. Ashley got up and walked to him and removed his hands over his face and looked at him.

"It's okay…I liked it" Ashley said as Dave's eyes went wide. 

"Really…" He said as Ashley nodded.

"I do…What about you?" Ashley asked as he nodded.

"I liked it to Ash" Dave said as Ashley smiled.

"So…Does that mean you want to…You know…Be a couple" Ashley said as Dave sighed.

"You know the world can see us…In a way that's different then we are" Dave said as Ashley smiled.

"I know" Ashley said as Dave sighed.

"But were best friends Ash…" Dave said as Ashley smiled.

"But doesn't great love need friendship at the beginning…" Ashley said as Dave nodded.

"Yeah…It does…So do you want to go out with me then…My Ashley?" Dave asked as Ashley smiled.

"I would love to Dave" Ashley said as Dave smiled. He then pulled her close and kissed her again. The two kissed as they were alone in the middle of the soccer field and free to express there feelings for one another.

**End second one-shot!**


End file.
